Home Alone
by S1h2a3do4w
Summary: Spencer Walsh/PJ Duncan/Bob Duncan- Good Luck Charlie Gay slash... Loving it! Crap summary ik but my other one was a bit out dated as it was 4 the first chapter I uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, has been a while since I updated, **SORRY!**Please accept my apology

**Gay slash ahead** don't read if you don't like

I **do not** own** Good Luck Charlie** or the **Characters** I just own this story

Made slight edits so please read even if you read the first ones, **THANK YOU!**

For new readers, hope you enjoy & remember **R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>9:00pm<strong>

Bob was home alone, his wife Amy had taken Gabe, Teddy and Charlie to stay with their Nan for a week during the summer, he couldn't come because PJ couldn't get time off work to go, and he didn't want to leave PJ alone. Not after last time when they came home after a 5hr trip to a burning house, never again would he leave PJ alone in this house. He had just dropped PJ off at some party PJ had begged to go to, and obviously he made him swear not to tell Mum he let him go, so now he had the house all to himself.

He stripped naked as soon as he had shut the door behind him, the cold air hitting his beastly cock; he was 12" long when erect and had huge girth (he could just about wrap his hand around it). However, at this moment his penis was flaccid after an amazing sex experience with Amy before she left earlier this morning, they both had multiple orgasms, and he always got his wife to squirt due to the sheer size of his penis. Bob Jumped onto the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**1:00am**

Bob had decided to have a shower as it had been a long day, he picked up the clothes he had shed earlier, and walked up to his room where he put his clothes in the hamper on the stairs landing and continued through his room and into his luxurious en-suite bathroom. He stepped under the warm water of the shower, and instantly relaxed, releasing most of the tensions of the day. He got the shower gel massaging it into his body as it turned to bubbles and washed over his skin.

He ran his hands over his fuzz covered body playing with each of his nipples getting them erect, and then moving downward rubbing his hands all over his body. He then reached the blonde bush above his cock and moved his hands through the rough long hairs of his bush, letting out a slight moan. His cock was semi-erect now and he moved one hand down to his hairy balls rolling them between his fingers, moaning as his cock started to grow. The other hand made its way to his butt as he squeezed one globe at a time. He then started to graze his middle finger up and down the crack of his arse. He was now fully erect and was stroking his cock as he rigorously rubbed his arse crack with his hands letting fingers slip in at times. He started to finger himself as his pleasurable intensities rose, moaning at each stroke of his cock, crying out each time he hit his prostate, but it wasn't enough he needed more, then he remembered.

**1:20am**

Bob finished up in the shower dried off and grabbed the oil off the cabinet and picked up some sweats shorts from his bed just in case. He went over to his drawer and pulled the middle draw out and went straight to the back where he found a box, just a plane cardboard box, he opened it and found what he had desired. He jogged down to the living room and started to cover himself with the oil, massaging every part of his body including the erection he still held from earlier (he still had hormones like a teenage boy) chuckling at that thought, he walked over to the full size mirror admiring his physic, then picking up the mirror and putting it in front of the sofa.

He sat on the sofa and opened the box and inside was a platinum plated prostate massager, it had 4 bulbous like bumps and then curved and at the end had a bullet vibrator that would rest against his ball sack. This was his favourite sex toy; he got it because when Amy was pregnant for the first time with PJ, sometimes she wouldn't feel up to sex with his beast cock.

**1:50am**

He sat on the sofa legs a part and in the air he then got some oil and started to finger himself, one, then two, three, and soon four, watching himself in the mirror in front, after around 5 minutes of fingering himself he picked up the dildo and pressed it against his arsehole and slowly slid it in, watching his arse tighten as he did so. As soon as it was in, he slowly pulled it out then back in until he became accustom to it, letting out moans of pleasure every time he hit his prostate. His penis was aching to be touched so he pushed the dildo in firmly pressing it against his arse letting out a loud cry; he then turned on the vibrator, shaking him from the inside-out bringing wave upon wave of pleasure as his prostate was massaged. He then put his right leg down and changed position so he was lying across the full length of the sofa, left leg hung in the air over the sofa, the other resting on the floor. He now started to stroke his cock, letting out loud moans from both the vibrations and his wank.

**2:20am**

He soon began to increase his pace breathing more and more heavily by the minute.

He could feel each and every vibration against his prostate and balls.

His right hand a blur as his left squeezed and tugged at his nipples.

A pool of pre-cum forming all over his stomach.

Dripping with sweat he screamed aloud as he felt it cumming.

His toes curled.

Body twitched.

Stomach churned.

When he heard something from the porch and he stopped.

He went cold.

He turned and saw the porch light turn on and a shadow at the door way…?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R NOW!<strong>


	2. Part 2 Build up

Hi, has been a while since I updated, **SORRY!**Please accept my apology

**Gay slash ahead** don't read if you don't like

I **do not** own** Good Luck Charlie** or the **Characters** I just own this story

Made slight edits so please read even if you read the first ones, **THANK YOU!**

For new readers, hope you enjoy & remember **R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>7:45pm<strong>

"Dad please can I go to the party?" PJ had been pleading with his dad all day, hoping his Dad would cave in sooner or later and he only had around 10 minutes before he had to leave.

"Okay, fine," his Dad waved his hand in approval and got up to get his car keys to drive PJ to this party.  
>"Yes!" PJ shouted, "I'll be back in a sec," PJ ran back down with a small duffel bag,<br>Bob shrugged, "come on then," he opened the door, but before he let him out, "promise not to tell Mum,"  
>"Yeah, okay, I promise," and PJ walked past his dad.<p>

**8:30pm**  
>His Dad dropped him off at the end of the street then PJ walked up to the house and let himself in, you could already hear the music at the bottom of the street, but when he opened the door it was like a blast of sound hit him. He walked in and picked up a beer can off a table.<br>"Hey PJ," Emmit said fist bumping him, "where's your costume?"  
>"Oh yeah it's in my bag, I'll go change in a sec," his costume was a pink glitter cheerleaders outfit with pink glitter heels; he was dared after losing a game of 21. PJ went over to mingle and totally forgot to change into his costume.<p>

**11:00pm**

Later on, Spencer saw PJ wasn't wearing a costume, "t'sup PJ, where's your costume?" Spencer had said slurring some of it.

"Oh, shit yeah, it's in my bag I was supposed to change when I got here," PJ had also slurred most of his sentence.  
>"Well you best change unless you wanna get kicked out," Spencer was wearing his football uniform, tight white spandex shorts and the school jersey with the helmet and all. PJ couldn't help but notice that Spencer was wearing no underwear and he could see Spencer's dick clearly.<br>"Urm, yeah where can I change?"  
>"Yo, Jake, where's your room?"<br>"For, you down the hall first on the left 30mins," he chucked a key at Spencer,  
>"Well you heard him, come one then," Spencer said to PJ leading the way.<br>They went upstairs and found the room, Spencer opened the door and they both went in, "I need a piss so I'm gonna use the toilet while you change," PJ nodded and locked the door behind him. He got out his costume and laid it on the bed as he stripped to his tight white CK's. "So I hear your dressing as a cheerleader," Spencer said as he pissed,  
>"Yeah it was a dare,"<br>"Lol, what colour?"  
>"Pink glitter all over,"<br>Spencer laughed, "haha, what the fuck, you could have picked blue or summit," Spencer loved it how PJ could be so dumb at times, "I suppose it adds to his charm," Spencer thought to himself,  
>"oh yeah," PJ laughed<br>Spencer finished his piss and walked out the bathroom, he saw PJ checking himself out in the mirror. Spencer starred at how god damn sexy PJ looked, his legs looked really hot in those heels, in fact they were better than most of girl's who he'd fucked in the past. He gazed up the hairless legs taking in PJ's sexy body, by now he had a painful, visible erection in his tight, spandex shorts. He had to have him. NOW!

Spencer sneaked up on the clueless PJ and places his arms around him, locking his hands together and pulling him close, breathing in PJ's scent, rubbing his erection against PJ.

PJ jumped and tried to get out of Spencer's embrace, but it was too tight, "Spencer what the Fuck?" he questioned still trying to break free, but Spencer persisted and started to kiss PJ's neck, licking up each and every drop of sweat forming on PJ's neck.

PJ moaned, louder than he thought, Spencer, chuckled and loosened his grip around his waist, PJ turned to face Spencer, their eyes locked. PJ forcefully pressed his lips against Spencer's, pushing his tongue deep into Spencer's mouth, exploring each and every part.

Spencer was stunned by PJ's actions and it took him a while for him to come to his senses and kiss PJ back. He pushed PJ against the wall and thrusted his tongue into his mouth gaining back his dominance, he then started to kiss and suck at PJ's neck causing him to moan. Spencer loved being able to feel PJ writhe beneath him, he loved to tease him so Spencer continued to kiss and suck at PJ's neck and play with PJ's nipples, circling them slowly and gently with his fingers.

PJ lifted up his legs and wrapped them around Spencer's waist, pulling their bodies closer, PJ rubbed his groin up against Spencer's body because he was in need of release and Spencer just continued to toy with him. His cock was now painfully hard especially as he was wearing a see-through mesh g-string that was containing his 9 1/2 inch wonder, he couldn't take it, "Spencer...Ahh...please...Ahhh" PJ's begged through heavy breaths and moans.

"Please what," Spencer said, with a sly grin on his face as he continued to toy with PJ  
>"Please I...Ahhh...need...you,"<br>"Need me?" Spencer questioned, standing up, "but you already have me," Spencer said playing coy but putting on an obvious grin,  
>"Spencer, please suck my dick,"<br>"Hmmmm..." Spencer said continuing to tease PJ by slowly running his fingers up PJ's leg…

**11:30pm**

"Spencer!" Jake banged on the door, "Times up out now!"

"Shit" Spencer and PJ said in unison, Spencer ran over to the window and opened it, "PJ jump out and ill meet you by my car, it's in the first street on the left," he whispered,  
>"No, why do I have to go why can't you,"<br>"'Cus he thinks I'm in here,"  
>"Oh yeah," PJ got jumped out the window and Spencer passed over his keys, winked at him then shut the window, turned and ran over to the door unlocking it for Jake to come in,<br>"You took you're time,"  
>"Yeah," Spencer said sheepishly<br>"Well then who, or should I say where, is the lucky girl," Jake said looking around  
>"No-idea what you're on about Jake,"<br>"Oh come on don't lie to me man, I can see your dick," Jake pointed out.  
>Spencer tried to cover himself up, "Umm... I can explain"<br>"Good," and Jake sat on the bed

* * *

><p><strong><span>R&amp;R NOW!<span>**


	3. Caught!

**NEW ONE!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Hi, has been a while since I updated, **SORRY!**Please accept my apology

**Gay slash ahead** don't read if you don't like

I **do not** own** Good Luck Charlie** or the **Characters** I just own this story

Made slight edits so please read even if you read the first ones, **THANK YOU!**

For new readers, hope you enjoy & remember **R&R**

* * *

><p>PJ glanced at the clock in Spencer's car <em>11:50 <em>, "Where the hell is he?" It had been around 20 minutes since him and Spencer had almost been caught together, _Knock Knock_, PJ jumped and looked up at Spencer who was now getting in the car.

Spencer's POV 

"What took you so long?" PJ questioned,

"Oh, well Jake had got some idea into his head that I was fucking some girl in there,"

PJ's look changed to slightly worried, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing just that I was in there with some whore," I smiled waiting for PJ to react

"Oh so what I'm just another whore to you?" PJ said getting out the car and slamming the door behind him,

"Damn, not the reaction I wanted," I got out of the car and stepped in front of PJ,

"What do you want?" PJ said angrily

"PJ! I didn't mean it like that, it was just a joke…"

"Oh so now I'm a joke to you as well," PJ stormed past Spencer,

"PJ! Wait!" I had to do something, so I grabbed his arm and kissed him, and then I picked him up bridal style and sat him on the bonnet of my car. We continued to kiss as I pushed him so he was lying down on the bonnet with me on top. I slid my hand up PJ's leg and under his skirt and started to palm his erection through his G- string, he broke our kiss and looked me in the eye, the look I saw was pure lust…

Now all my blood went straight to my cock and I wasn't thinking straight, I had to have some release, "Turn over!" I commanded PJ and he did as he was told. I ripped the G-string off PJ, "Ahhh! Spencer! Please!" He yelled. I pulled out my cock and leaned over PJ, "Suck on these babe," I said to PJ as I put my index and middle fingers in his mouth whilst covering his hole with my pre-cum.

PJ's POV

I sucked Spencer's fingers as he'd asked and now he was slowing pushing them up my arse. I can't believe that we are doing this here out in public, I mean sure it's dark, but anyone can walk past, I mean what is an officer was to walk by… "Ahhhughahhh! Spencer!"

"You like that…I said do you like that!"

"Ahhhughahhh! Yes"

"mmmm," Spencer hummed against my ear, "That is the lovely prostate, right about here,"

"Ahhhughahhh!" Spencer kept hitting this one spot that made me see stars, it was amazing. I can barley think straight all I want is more, I don't care where we are I need more, "Spencer…Ahhhyeah…Please…Ugh…Fuck me"

Spencer chuckled, "Just what I was waiting for babe," he pulled out both fingers making me feel empty inside, then prodded the head of his penis against my arse. "Spencer, hurry up,"

Spencer lay flat on top of me pressing me against the car; he leaned in towards my left ear, licking at it making me shudder, before whispering, "Beg for me," he continued to tease my hole with his cock.

I didn't know what to do, should I let him dominate me or should I fight back? "Spencer, please…"

"Please what?" Spencer was playing coy,

"Please, Fuck me,"

Spencer laughed, "Now who's the whore he said," I would have replied but just then he shoved his penis all the way into my arse, "Arrhhh, Spencer, how Fucking big?"

"Not as big as yours, maybe 7 inches but it's probably thicker, I can barley wrap my hands round it myself, are you alright,"

"You could have warned me, and take it slow okay,"

"Sure," and with that he started to move.

At first it was painful and I was thinking why would gays want to do this, but after a while it started to feel good. Soon my cock was at full mast rubbing against the bonnet of the car, "Ahhh Spencer!" he continued to hit my prostate over and over making me dizzy.

"Ugh, babe, ugh, I'm cumming, OOOOOAAAAHHHHUGH," one huge thrust into my arse hitting my prostate one last time as he shot his seed into me, making me cum all over the bonnet.

Spencer's POV

I pulled out of PJ feeling like never before, no girl had made me cum as much as I had just now, "PJ," I turned him around to face me, he was covered in sweat, his fringe plastered to his forehead and he was panting like a dog, "Wow," I said and kissed him. PJ broke the kiss, "How's about we take this back to mine, everyone's out and Dad is too stupid to notice," PJ had a look on his face that I had never seen before, but I liked it.

**1:50am**

3rd person

Spencer and PJ got into the car, their hormones still raging and needing release, they headed towards PJ's house…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R NOW!<strong>


	4. Something to say

Helloooo just to let ya know the next chapter is finished, YEAH!

But, I'm going to wait a bit, for **more reviews** and give new readers time to get with us,

I also have started the next chapter as well, so **R&R **even if it's just a smiley Idc, it's nice to know you're work is appreciated,

Also mwahhahahaha, bet you thought that in chapter 3 Bob was going to get caught, but he didn't, HAHA!

Sorry- just had to get that out of my system

AND R&R

That is all

Thank you! ^_^


	5. Finaly

Hellooooo! Thanx for all your reviews, keep them _**cumming**_ P

This chapter sort of flowed out of me, I didn't expect it to be this long so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry cus i cba to proof read something this long...

Anyways, I know you've heard it before, but, **I do not own Good Luck Charlie pr it's characters featured, however, i do own the plot/story!**

**Warning**

****Warning****

******Warning******

******Gay slash ahead******

******No like, then no read!******

Otherwise read and enjoy,

THEN REVIEW

* * *

><p>Spencer and PJ where making out on the porch as PJ fumbled with the keys, trying to get them in the door to open it, finally, he managed to open the door and him and Spencer fell through it.<p>

Before Bob could react, the vibrations against his prostate became too much and the long awaited release now came, as the flood gates opened, his cock gushed, wad after wad shot up into the air landing all over his own face and chest, Bob spasmed, and screamed during this immense orgasm.

Spencer's POV

I could not believe it, it was like a dream come true, first I got to fuck with PJ and now I'm watching his bear of a dad get off right in front of me, I could not be more turned on… But the look on PJ's face told a whole different story…

PJ's POV

I could not believe it, my dad, right there on the couch, the couch that I sit and watch TV on, just had an orgasm… What the fuck!

Bob's POV 

I turned my head so I could see who had come through the door, and my jaw dropped just like those watching me… I quickly go up, trying to hide my jewels, "Look. PJ... Spencer…" I stuttered trying to explain what just happened,

"It's alright Mr Duncan, you don't need to cover yourself up, we're all men here, just some more than others," Spencer pointed at my cock that I was doing a terrible job of covering up,

"Urm...Okay…PJ…are you alright with this," PJ turned and slammed the door shut before looking back at me,

"I dunno Dad, this just, it's not right,"

"Whoa, babe, come on, he's just your _Dad_, not like you haven't inherited the big gene," Spencer groped my son and laughed,

"Hang on, does this mean, you two are fucking?" PJ scowled at me and Spencer,

"Yeah! And what's wrong with that!" PJ stormed passed me and into the kitchen, I raised my hand telling Spencer to wait,"

"PJ,"

"What?" PJ said sulkily with a bear bottle in his hand at the breakfast bar,

"There, is nothing wrong with you being gay, I mean I'm bisexual myself," PJ tuned in to that,

3rd person 

"You where bi?"

"Yep, I was one hormonal raging teen, so I had to go both ways,"

PJ grinned awkwardly, "You can't be, how come you're with Mom?"

"PJ, just because I'm bi doesn't mean I can't get married, and here I'll prove it," and with that Bob bent over in front of PJ so he could see the dildo in Bob's arse, as well as his Dad's now erect, monster penis and balls between his legs, PJ's cock stirred at the sight,

Snapping back to his senses, "Dad, what the hell," PJ said as he looked away,

"Come on PJ, you just saw me cum all over the place, in fact I'm still covered in most of it," Bob gestured to his chest and face. Bob was now stood up in front of PJ, his man hood centre metres from his sons beautifully pink lips.

PJ was extremely turned on at what was before him, and his own man hood was at full mast and in full view as his mini skirt and been pushed up by the rising erection,

"Looks like your sexy boyfriend wasn't lying," Bob grinned seductively as he wrapped a hand round PJ's cock, "mmm…Come on PJ help Daddy out," Bob could not believe what he was doing, but before he knew it, PJ had taken his cock in his mouth, Bob moaned aloud and load enough to be heard from the living room where the ever more horny Spencer was waiting…

Spencer POV

I sat down on the couch, thinking over what had just happened, my erection continued to press against my spandex pants. A white splodge on the couch caught my eye, I wiped my finger across it and brought it up to my nose, it was some of Mr Duncan's cum, I brought my finger to my mouth and licked up the cum. PJ and his Dad where so hot, I wish I could have them both, just then I heard some load moans coming from the kitchen. I got up and made my way towards the kitchen, I opened the door, and was shocked at what I saw, there before me was PJ, giving Mr Duncan head while Mr Duncan tugged at PJ's erection.

I quickly shed my footballer's outfit and walked stark naked over to Mr Duncan, making myself known to the both of them. I rubbed my erection against Mr Duncan's thighs whilst pulling PJ off Mr Duncan's cock, "well, well, well," I smirked at PJ as a string of spit connected his mouth to Mr Duncan's Monster cock. PJ looked like a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Spencer, I…"

"Didn't you teach your son to share Mr Duncan," I said as I got down on my knees, kissed PJ, then took as much of Mr Duncan's cock as I could,

"HOLY SHIT! Ahhh! Spencer…please…call me…Bob" Mr Duncan struggled through moans, as I bobbed my head up and down on his wonderful cock, I was pretty sure by now I more than half when down it as my jaw was really starting to ache and I could feel his cock slowly sliding down my throat.

PJ's POV

I stepped back to watch the show in front of me; My well toned boyfriend on all fours panting and covered in sweat, all of the muscles in his body tensed and un-tensed, his rippling six pack sucking in and out as he tried to swallow my Dad's monster cock. Then my Dad, blonde hair practically covered his body, from the strong powerful tree trunks of his legs to his round, pert but, and the bush that started at the base of his cock and covered the whole of his groin, working its way up his protruding belly first as a thick blonde strip down the middle then spreading out like a tree and its branches covering his belly with blonde fuzz, continuing up to his chest and wrapping around his nipples.

Bob's POV

I could not believe that some virgin, supposedly straight footballer, who was my sons 'fucking my son' was actually deep-throating my cock, "Wow, Spencer, your sure are doing a good job, hey PJ come over here and prep him for the big load," PJ knew what I meant and went over to Spencer's ass and started to lick him out, "I got me two good little twinks for my big ol' cock to play with haven't I," I said as I rubbed Spencer's back with one hand and I used the other to tug at his hair. No one had ever gone this far down on me before, not even Amy, and she had years of practise, I had to control myself or might make the kid choke, and he'll never do anything like this for me again. Spencer was moaning now and I was pretty sure it was because my son had just stuck two fingers up his arse, "Ahhh, PJ, slow down a bit, his moans are gonna make me cum," The vibrations in his throat which my cock was filling pretty deep down, was doing wanders to me, and I was pretty sure I was gonna come soon, and if I did that here and now the boy would choke and die, what a way to go, 'teen dies sucking old man's 12 inch monster cock'.

Spencer POV

"Spencer I'm sticking all four in now okay," PJ said from behind me, there was no way I could reply with his dad's cock nearly all the way down my throat, so I just stuck my arse out to show him I wanted it. I was getting pretty board now, even with PJ fingering me, so I decided to up the excitement. I pulled off Bob's cock causing him to whimper a little, "PJ I want you to fuck my while I suck your dad," PJ just nodded, and Mr Duncan's face lit up a bit knowing I was coming back. I bent over in front of PJ my mouth wide open waiting for PJ to enter me, and then I would start to suck the cock in front of me. Last time I had around 4 inches of Bob's cock left, so I just went for it as PJ pushed his cock up my anus I forced my mouth all the way down on Bob burying my head into his sweaty blonde bush. I breathed in the arousing musky scent of Mr Duncan as I felt his cock skewer me from the front and PJ from the back.

Mr Duncan howled in excitement as I took his monster cock, he tugged at my hair causing my eyes to water a bit, and then he just moaned as he started to move in and out of my mouth running his fingers through my hair and whispering something I could not understand. PJ gasped as his cock filled my anus, and moaned on his push forward when he felt accustomed to the new feeling he moved in and out.

Soon both PJ and his Dad were moving in sync, at first one went in, the other went out, but as the intensities rose and PJ hit my prostate with each thrust causing my to moan around Bob's cock causing him to speed up his thrusts, the both were going in and out at the same, time, all at once I was being skewered the next I felt empty… this strange feeling aroused me as such and continued for a while.

3rd person 

Bob and his son PJ where now on the floor in the kitchen kissing as they fucked Spencer who was on all fours taking Bob's 12 inch thick rod in his mouth, whilst PJ thrust his 9 ½ inch penis up his anus. The room was hot and everyone in it was dripping with sweat, moans and shout of pleasure filled the kitchen and could be heard down the road, but none of the three men bothered as they reached their long awaited climax…

…Bob could feel it coming, as he thrust deep into Spencer; faster and faster. He felt the churning from deep within, he broke his kiss with his son, " Spencer… get on your back… I wanna cum all over your…lovely…abs…and…chest," he tried between gasp and moans of intense pleasure.

PJ heard his Dad's, pleading command and momentarily pulled out of Spencer, so he could roll onto his back, immediately, PJ thrust his cock back where it belongs, far up his boyfriends arse.

"Suck my balls, Spence," Bob said, dangling his giant ballocks above Spencer's mouth, before slowly, lowering them down, to be massaged and sucked on by a sexy stud's mouth.

Spencer, sucked at one of Bob's balls at a time, as there would be no way he would fit those giants into his mouth at the same time. He felt Bob redistribute himself above him, so that Bob's ass crack now rested above Spencer's nose. This was an extreme turn on for Spencer, as he inhaled the musky fumes of a sexy bear, and felt the blonde hair that dominated the ass crack tickle his nose whenever Spencer would hum on Bob's balls, causing him to lean back placing Bob's ass crack onto his nose.

PJ watched his Dad jerk off his cock, while his boyfriend sucked on his balls, PJ felt him coming close now, and so he gripped Spencer's hips, and thrust harder and faster.

Bob sped up his wanking; he felt the churning deep down spread, he felt his toes curl, he flopped his head back letting out a loud cry and shook vigorously, as wad after wad of his cum shot over Spencer's toned chest, and landing on his six pack abs.

PJ after watching his Dad's first wad of cum being shot, pushed him over the edge and made one last thrust, hitting Spencer's prostate sending them both over the edge at the same time. PJ pulled out and gripped at both their cocks as they shot their load.

After minutes of heavy panting; Bob, PJ and Spencer, came to their senses…

* * *

><p>Hahahaahaha, im so evil for making you guys wait for chapter 6, but after reading 1-3 and my notes on 4 u all should know I'm such a tease,<p>

But I do love you all, so Please, Please, **Please** review, even if you just put a smily face idc i just wanna see people appreciating my work.

P.s. the more reviews i get the quicker you'll see chapter six


	6. Some sort of filler chap idk

SORRY! Seamed to have disappeared for those following from the beginning not that I don't appreciate knew viewers lol

Thanx for your reviews, but now I need a little help, I don't like this chapter but it's all I ca come up with. See I'm trying to infuse a storyline and sex as one but I can't. so I have decided, do you just want me to right sex chapters or do you want a storyline… Read & Review tell me your thoughts and feelings and what you want!

…Bob awoke…he rubbed his eyes sat up and looked around, he saw himself lying naked in his room, he found Spencer and PJ lying on his bed naked to…he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and smelled sex and sweat…his cock stirred. He got up and kissed both Spencer and PJ on the forehead, then made his way down to the kitchen. Bob, looked at the clock 1:00pm he laughed, "Must-have been a hell of a night," Bob said replaying the events of last night…He knew it was wrong but it felt so right, he loved the danger and the risk, at this moment his cock was at full mast, he had remembered he had cum at least 10 or more times last night (It would take him at least an hour and a half for him to cum if he was with Amy) with the boys it was like his hormones where on a constant rush and no matter if he was cumming every 5 minutes he still wanted/needed more.

Bob sat on the chair, and leaned back into it parting his legs as he grasped his cock, his hand not able to fully wrap around it, and he began to pleasure himself. At first slowly moving his hand from tip to base then back up, swiping his thumb across his piss slit to catch the beads of precum forming, and then using them as lubricant spreading them across his shaft. Using his left hand he fondled his balls as he pulled the foreskin back over his flared cock head. He moved his hand quicker now, imagining it was PJ bouncing up and down on his cock, and his right hand where the tight walls of PJ's insides. He squeezed and tugged at his balls, no longer feeling the need for pleasure but the need for release, his hand now a blur as it rigorously pulled on his cock twisting as it moved up and down so to evenly rub his cock. He felt his orgasm rapidly approaching and he was coming to the point of no return when he was interrupted by a grumbling pain in his stomach, "Ahhh…" Bob moaned as his cock went flaccid due to his hunger, making Bob feel frustrated and in need of release, when an idea came to mind…

Bob went back upstairs to his room, he checked to make sure PJ and Spencer where both still asleep; which they where, then he proceeded to one of his drawers where he pulled out a card with a grin on his face. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him, being careful as to not awake the boys; he went downstairs and made a phone call to the number on the card,

"Hello, this is Bob Duncan speaking,"

…

"Yeah it has been a long time, listen, I'm planning on mixing thing up a little this time,"

…

"Yep, you're like a mind reader,"

…

"Well how soon can you get here?"

…

"Okay see you in a bit, bye," Bob put the phone down, and waited for his client to arrive, see when Amy and Bob had the house to themselves they liked to have a little fun with their fetish's, and one of Bob's fetish was people covered in food. So this one time Amy had organised for her to be covered in chocolate whipped cream strawberries and the lot and when bob cam home he found Amy lying on the kitchen table. Bob remembered that night as one of his best sex experiences ever (except for last night). So from then on, they made it one of their regular things, where bob would come home to find Amy lying naked on the kitchen table, but this time he planned to treat the boys to a very special breakfast…

Bob had fallen asleep, on the coach despite his ever growing need for sexual release and hunger, when the phone rang (well vibrated as to not wake the boys) Bob, answered the phone,

"Hello," Bob said sleepily,

"Hello, Bob I'm here," Bob got up and opened the door, where he found an old man dressed as a chef with a big basket of food in, "When I heard you wanted to be covered in food, I got a bit…suspicious and had to come check this out for myself,"

"Well, Martin, I know I can trust you," Bob said as he walked into the kitchen and lay on the breakfast bar (he thought he might break the table if he lay on that after the many times he and Amy had been going at it on that table). The man called Martin dressed as a chef opened the basket getting stuff ready, "We do keep our customers affairs to ourselves and no one else, it's all a part of the service in this industry, and we are the best," Martin urged Bob to continue,

"Well as you know I have a son, and well Amy left early yesterday with my daughters and younger son to see their Grandma, and well as you know when I get the urge for sex I need to have it, and anyway PJ my son came back from a party with his boyfriend Spencer and they walked in on me having a wank, and things escalated from there… and now I thought to treat them to breakfast" Bob looked at Martin for a disapproving look but instead he received a grin,

"Bob, the handsome bear that swings both ways now,"

"Martin please don't mention any of this to Amy,"

"Oh, of course not, so now I am preparing you, for your son and his boyfriend?"

"Yes, pretty much," and with that Martin nodded continuing his job in silence…

Just as Martin was leaving Bob got him to help him make a call to the upstairs phone in his room,

"Hello," a voice groaned

"Hey, it's me,"

"Why the fuck are you calling us when you could just come get us," Bob recognised it was Spencer and heard PJ groaning and moaning in the background,

"Babe I got a present for both of you, I think you'll really like it, so hurry up and get both your sexy arses down here for ya daddy okay, and don't bother putting any clothes on," with that Bob hung up,

"Who was that?" PJ asked mid yawn and stretching,

"It was your Dad, he wants us to come down stairs, says he's got us a present,"

PJ grinned, he kissed Spencer, and "Well we better go check it out then,"

Spencer loved PJ's optimism but he couldn't help feel suspicious, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he and PJ made there where down to the living room, "There is nothing here, I don't get it, where is he?" Spencer questioned,

"Hey look, it's a note, it says, _In the Kitchen_," Spencer and PJ made their way to the kitchen and opened the door to see what lay inside waiting for them…

Spencer and PJ stood there shocked at what lay before them; Bob was lying on the breakfast bar naked with his legs in the air spread apart and tied to the ceiling, with what looks like strawberry laces, Bob's arse had a half peeled banana shoved in it , his dick was a mountain, balls of melting ice cream lay in his groin covered in wiped cream, sprinkles, strawberry/chocolate/raspberry and more sauces covered the mountain, they could just make out the shape of doughnuts that had been skewered onto Bob's cock, there insides oozing out due to them being stretched around Bob's cock, causing the head of Bob's cock head to swell and flare and at its tip 5 cherries fanned out, their stems inside Bob's piss slit. A trail of sauces, chocolates, sweats and fruits went up Bob's torso and swirled around his big nipples where two big blobs of whipped cream covered in sauces and sprinkles lay. Bob's hands looked as though they were tied behind his head, again with strawberry laces, his mouth gagged with a toffee apple. Bob also had strawberry laces tying most of his body down to the breakfast bar…

"Dad…" PJ groaned as he stroked his cock, he walked over to his Dad, in awe at what lay before him; he had no idea where to start,

"Wow, mmmm, breakfast looks great daddy," Spencer said in a child like voice, this earned him a groan from Bob, PJ looked like he was about to devour his Dad their and then but Spencer gripped PJ's wrist and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He started to nibble and bite at PJ's ear, but secretly whispering something to him, "Let's tease your Dad for a bit, and have a little fun," Spencer pulled away gave PJ a wink and another kiss this time trying to attract Bob's attention by moaning and grinding into one another.

**Bob's Pov**

I watched in desperately wanting to be over there were my son and his boyfriend made-out, Spencer sitting on the table, his legs wrapped around PJ's waist, leaning back on his arms showing his beautifully toned athletic body. I envied my son, I envied what he was doing right now to his sexy boyfriend, how his hands freely roamed Spencer's body, how his tongue could glide across Spencer's rippling abs, how he got to watch close-up Spencer writhe and tense in pleasure. I let out a load moan hoping to gain some attention of my own or at the least let them know that I'm still in the room.

PJ and Spencer thankfully stopped making-out and walked over to me, they lowered their heads just above my flared and pulsating head (close enough to feel their warm breath on it)

"Daddy," PJ said in a child-like manor not bothering to look up at me, "Spencer said this was breakfast…But it looks more like desert…and I thought desert before breakfast was bad,"

_Since when had PJ cared about whether he had desert before breakfast. _All I could think about was how his hot breath brushed against my cock head, how close his mouth was to devouring my cock.

"PJ's write Mr Duncan, as a parent you shouldn't be condoning this sort of behaviour," Spencer grinned acting coy at my,

_As a parent I should be ashamed of what happened last night, smart-arse, I'll have to remember to give him an extra spanking later…_

"Daddy please can I have desert now?" PJ begged me, again I sensed an act going on, but I played along and nodded.

Almost immediately PJ started swirling his tongue around the head of my cock not caring whether or not he knocked the cherries and when he did I just moaned even more and even louder, it would normally be strange for cherry stems to be stuffed in my piss slit but Amy used to fuck my cock with a metal rod and I loved it. Spencer dove down to the melting ice cream, licking up the trials it maid down my butt, he also started to work the banana in my arse using it as a dildo, driving it into my prostate, at each thrust I grew closer to cumming.

It was torture, I Knew what the boys where up to and I wouldn't have had myself tied down and had that Viagra tablet earlier if I knew this was going to happen. PJ stopped sucking my cock head and seductively pulled out the cherries one by one _I wish he would hurry up already_. Spencer had finished with the ice cream now and started to suck on my balls, and I moaned louder letting him know how good it felt .PJ was now licking up the whipped cream swirled around the doughnuts that gripped my cock, except the increase in pressure, I felt nothing, other than the suspense building.

Spencer got up and crawled onto my stomach and sat despite the food and sticky sauce and he started to move his hips in a circular motion. His god like body swayed above me, he continued to tease me by flexing his arms and then biting his lip. _You little bitch Spencer Shay, just wait. _He then leaned down to my ear and whispered something, "Mr Duncan I've been naughty and I think you should punish me," I groaned in excitement and lust, then he looked me in the eye and said, "I want you to fuck my ass and make me bag for more," then he bit the toffee apple, at that moment I lost it. I jerked and spasmed in desperate need to cum and fuck that perfect boy arse. I tried in vain, and now I was just more frustrated than before. Spencer still sitting on me persisted to tease me by licking and biting my nipples in turn, and PJ now joined in by leaving my cock and started to thrust the banana in and out hitting my prostate dead on. Suddenly, I felt that feeling, it was cumming, I closed my eyes and saw white stars I felt my balls tighten and relief began to fill my body when, "A-rr-r-gh!" I screamed as loud as ever in rage and in pain, PJ had maliciously crushed my balls as I was right about to go over the edge. I jerked in rage, trying to break free of my restraints; again I tried in vain_ what the fuck these ties must be indestructible! _I opened my eyes to see Spencer's, they were full of lust and love but now where taken with fear, but that quickly vanished as he began to gyrate his hips teasingly…

Kind of cuts there sorry… Not finished like I said need help what do you think and want i.e. sex or story lol REVIEW!


	7. Tease

Okay so erm I have decided to follow on from the last chapter. I didn't really have an idea where this would go, and never really thought about it much, I guess I was just bored and decided to right a Fic, and here we are now. I was looking back at the previous chapters I have posted and I seem to be apologising for the lateness of the chapter quite a lot and what's an apology if you keep doing the same thing over and over, so anyways I am not going to apologies for the long wait. But that doesn't mean I don't feel for you guys, I mean I hate waiting for chapters, but I dunno it's just me. So I guess you guys will have to deal with it (Not being bitchy). I'm really just an unreliable, messed up, confused 15yrol I don't even think it's legal for me to be righting this shit, but I am I suppose. Before I start I just want to say, thanks for the reviews, I mean when I check my inbox there is always one there but I guess I don't really appreciate them until I look back at all the ones I have had since I started up, It's weird…

Now that that's done- Gay slash ahead if you **don't like don't read!** I also **do not own** any of the characters in this story.

PJ stepped back from his Dad in shock as he shook in anger, PJ though shocked laughed, he was amused at how his dad, his sexy, sexy dad was tied up in front of him with a painfully hard erection. His Dad, the man who was supposed to inspire him lay beneath his boyfriend, begging (begging!) for sex. PJ walked over to his Dad's raised right leg, pushing his cock against Bob's thigh, coating it with his sticky pre-cum. Slowly, his hand rand down either side of Bob's leg, gently caressing it, often stopping to circle an extra-sensitive spot, _Bob Groaned._ PJ kissed his Dad's hairy calf, nibbling at the salty flesh, feeling the hairs stroke against his cheek, he moved up towards Bob's heel licking all the way up the sole to his toes wear he licked in between each one; then sucking on them before he worked his way around to the other side of Bob's foot. Then he licked down Bob's leg toward Bob's thigh which PJ found to be very sensitive, he kissed, tickled, sucked and bit at Bob's inner thigh making him scream and beg for more.

"haaaaammmmmhhhyeahughmmmPJ!" Bob would try to no avail as this just enticed PJ to tease him more. PJ soon worked his way back to his Dad's twitching cock, the head an angry read, flared and pulsing with the blood pumped by the bulging veins.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Bob moaned as PJ blew along the underside of Bob's cock working his way to his balls, PJ licked them, "I'm sorry if I hurt your balls Daddy I just didn't want you to come yet," PJ said before licking his way up Bob's left leg, repeating the whole process again.

Spencer still gyrating on Bob's torso continued to tease the bear beneath him, "Ahh, you like that Daddy," Spencer said seductively pulling at his own nipples and tugging his shaft, Bob, nodded. Spencer saw that Bob was on a sensory overload with PJ doing whatever he was doing back there, Spencer licked up Bob's manly chest all the way up the vein in his neck up to Bob's ear where he whispered, "You want my ass Daddy?"

"So innocent" Bob thought, "Can't wait to destroy him," Bob was helpless all he could do was nod in agreement. With that Spencer turned around lifting his left leg high before spinning around 180, resting his hand and knees on the counter below, he raised his ass into view where his hole winked at Bob teasingly. Spencer drew his ass forward, away from Bob's face, arching his back as he dragged his butt along Bob's torso, whilst moaning loud and slow. He then moved his ass back so far that his hole was right above his nose, "Yeah, smell my ass Daddy, Smell it!" Spencer shouted shaking it for Bob.

PJ wanted in on the action so moved round, PJ's cock rested on Bob's forehead, leaking pre-cum all over Bob's face, he grabbed Spencer's firm globes and gave them a spank, Bob moaned, "you want that ass Dad," Bob nodded frantically, lust and need in his eyes, PJ grinned, "well to bad," PJ started licking at Spencer's hole, right above Bob. "ahh, that is some nice ass," Pj stated as he pulled away giving Spencer a spank as he wiped his mouth, "AwYea!" Spencer exclaimed. PJ licked his fingers, covering them with a substantial amount of spit before inserting his middle finger into Spencer, they all groaned, "Mmmh PJ," Spencer moaned, _Your such a bottom bitch Spencer Walsh_, PJ thought…

"You want Daddy to lick you?"

"ah-hu"Spencer moaned

…tbc…

Thanx for sticking with me and a review would be nice


	8. Sweaty

**Warning! Gay slash ahead!**

**I do not ****OWN**** any of the Good luck Charlie characters mentioned in this story!**

* * *

><p>Okay so some of you guys have been wanting a little bit of Gabe in this story, well I was thinking it over and I have decided to maybe write a couple of other Good Luck Charlie fics continuing on from this one. I am not sure when I am going to finish this but I have a couple more scenes in mind to write then I might start on another plot for Good Luck Charlie.<p>

PJ removed the gag from his Dad's mouth and Bob said nothing he just smiled and then he went to work on Spencer's arse, "Ahhh," Spencer gasped, "Lick my ass Daddy, AhhhhYeah! Fuck me with your tongue!" Spencer exclaimed as he forced his arse further down onto Bob's face. Bob could smell Spencer now as he worked his tongue in and out of the tight pink whole, trying to get as deep as possible to get all tastes from the young stud, preparing him for the monster that would tear him apart. PJ felt left out for a while so he moved around and stood up on the counter, his cock just in line with his boyfriend's luscious lips. Spencer got the gist of what PJ wanted and went down on him with ease, after being face fucked hard by Bob, Spencer was sure he could take any man's cock right down to their pubes.

Bob felt he was back in control, he would push his tongue a slight bit deeper and this would cause Spencer to hum on PJ cock which in turn would cause PJ to moan. Bob would twist his tongue and Spencer would force his ass back on his face causing him to pull off PJ, which would then cause PJ to give Spencer a spank on the arse before forcing his cock all the back in. Bob could get the hormonal teens to do whatever he wanted with a slight movement of his tongue. But even Bob's jaw now began to ache somewhat and was getting slightly bored of the situation, when he heard a loud plop.

It was PJ pulling out of Spencer's mouth and he was now standing right next to Bob's head groping Spencer's arse, his engorged and spit covered dick dripped a line of pre cum dangling just out of the reach of Bob's tongue. PJ gripped the base of his cock with his thumb and index finger causing the head to darken in colour, and he pointed his cock downward so his dad could get at his baby juice, "You like that dad?" PJ questioned, "You like my baby making juice?" Bob needn't answer as he thought the answer obvious as his tongue lashed furiously at PJ's piss slit, "Or do you like this better," PJ thrust his pelvis forward rubbing his cock up against Spencer's crack, as his balls dragged over Bob's face.

Bob inhaled the hormonal smell of sweaty, teenage balls, as they dragged over his nose and into his mouth, where Bob sucked and licked up every drop of sweat on PJ's balls, trying to savour the taste and smell. But all too quickly it was gone, however, replaced with something just as good, PJ's crack. Bob, felt the little blonde hairs that covered PJ's arse tickle bob's face, painting on it the sweat that PJ now glistened all over with, PJ's hole was next and what came with it was a musky scent that Bob could not help but lavish in. PJ then pulled back his pelvis having his balls drag back over Bob's face from which they started the process over again, "I thought you'd like that, daddy,"

…TBC...

* * *

><p>Okay so this scene is taking ages I know but I just have so much to write and have decided to do lots of little chapters, this is <strong>A LOT <strong>easier for me as what I write comes from my fantasy's and has to turn me on as well, that's what makes the sexual parts so vivid(?) I suppose, LOL hope that hasn't weirded you guys out. Also apologies for my weird menstrual rant in last chap (had a bad day) Anyways ttyl R&R pls…


	9. Chapter 8

Sooooo guys! I'M BACK!

Think I just heard a whole load of "About time!" "Finally" "Thank God" and "He best upload within a month this time!" #

Look I appreciate your pain in waiting and that is regretful but hey ho hope you like it, yes there will be some GABE so just see in the next few chapters, i have a whole lot planned, just hope i can write it all!

**LOVE YOU ALL PLS R&R **

...oh:

I don't own Good Luck Charlie or any of the characters mentioned!

Gay Fiction Ahead!

Get your tissues out and enjoy;)

* * *

><p>Spencer really needed PJ's cock in him, like right now, "PJ, fuck me please, I need you to," PJ grinned, Bob groaned. PJ made sure Bob could see him push his cock deep inside Spencer's ass. He felt the tight, moist and worm insides encapsulate his cock as he pushed slowly into his cock hungry boyfriend. Though Spencer had already taken his cock once PJ did not want to risk hurting Spencer so was taking his time, but it did amuse him how spencer was begging for PJ to fuck him.<p>

"PJ…mmm…pleasemmm…just fuck me!"

"Ohhhh, PJ stop teasing the boy and fuck him so he can suck my dick!"

The pestering was ruining his moment and he was already about ¾ in so why not?

"AHhhhhh!" Spencer moaned and PJ's nine incher thrust deep inside him. PJ started to grind against Spencer, his cock encased by his boyfriend's body.

"Mmmmmm…" the couple groaned together. Bob cleared his throat, "not that the view isn't great, but can I please get some attention down there", he pleaded.

"You. Heard. Him. Suck. His. Cock." PJ said long-dicking his boyfriend after each word. Spencer bent over out of pain, pleasure and by the command of his boyfriend to suck his father's God cock. He kissed and licked his way down the trail of blonde fur that when became a thick bush which he buried his nose in, inhaling Mr Duncan's manly scent, the smell he envied and was his drug. He teased his fingers through the thick hair whilst he kissed and bit at Mr Duncan's inner thigh, tasting the remains of their early escapade. He found the low hanging large rocks that contained the sperm that made his boyfriend (so to speak) and sucked and tugged on each one, rolling them with his tongue in his mouth and with his fingers in his hand. Kissing around the base of Bob's cock Spencer was worshiping the skyscraper that towered from Bob's body. He was possessed, intoxicated with Bob's scent, and overwhelmed with pleasure from behind and his boyfriend ponded with no mercy upon his ass. He gripped Bob's cock with his hand and felt the pulsations increase; he felt the burning heat as he kissed his way to the head. He dribbled a long line onto the head and heard Bob gasp at its coolness, he then pulled back the foreskin and Bob shouted in pleasure. Spencer had him on edge. He looked down the gaping piss slit waiting for release and the angry dark red head full of blood shaking from the beats of Mr Duncan's erratic heart. He felt Mr Duncan tense every time he would slowly pull back the foreskin then teasingly pull the hood back up, pre cum flowing like a river down Bob's cock and over Spencer's hand.

Bob could only watch as PJ also teased him, he saw his sons cock go in and out of that beautiful ass he was just eating out and hoping to fuck, he heard the handsome stud groan as his hung twink ass son fucked him dry. He smelled sex as PJ's balls dragged over his face and into his mouth on every, slow, long, thrust, and his sons sweaty hole came over once in a while for his tongue to get a taste. He felt the tender mouth and hand tease him and worship his crown jewels, the same family jewels that were fucking him right at this moment. Then, the cool spit calmed his angry head and the soft hand wrapped itself around his aching cock. He shouted as finally his needs were being met and he was coming close to cumming after one stroke.

PJ felt his Daddy suck and lick at his ass as he slowly thrust deep into Spencer's ass then pulled all the way back to the head, he watched Spencer tease his Dad with his amazing cock caring skills. But PJ couldn't take much more so he slammed into Spencer at just the right angle hitting his prostate, forcing Spencer's head all the way down on his dad's cock. A muffled shout filled the room as PJ began to nail Spencer. Spencer took all of Bob, balls deep and felt the monster cock stretch his throat to its limits. Bob wished he had his hands to control Spencer and face fuck him as hard as he could but all he could do was thrust, but granted, Spencer was doing a fine job. But Bob had an idea, he shuffled so that he and Spencer were in a 69 position and he began to suck him. Spencer's muffled moan came out like a hum around Bob's cock; he was so close to exploding in this young stud.

PJ's fucking went from fast to just a rapid blur as he went into overdrive, he was so close and he wanted to fill spencer with his seed like last night, and he could tell Dad was close and it looked like Spencer was close to. PJ leaned forward, kissing and biting Spencer's neck as he passed the point of no return.

"Ahhhh, Spenc-er I'm gonna fill-mmmmh… your ass with so much cum-AHhhhh… you'll be leaking it for days…" Spencer could barely understand what PJ had said let alone construct a response so he just moaned around the monster in his mouth and squeezed his ass around the long snake up him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! FUCK! YES!" PJ shouted as he felt filled Spencer with his cum. Spencer felt the warm seed coat his inner walls driving him over the edge, spraying all over Bob's face.

"Fuck! Spencer! YES! FUCK-ING! YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Bob screamed as the sweet feeling of long awaited release overcame him. Spencer chocked as the thick cream shot to the back of his mouth faster than he'd expected and it just kept cumming like and exploding volcano, it's thick, hot white lava coating his face. After about 5mins Bob's cock stopped firing cum and the remainder was just oozing out Spencer tried licking it off Bob's cock but it was too sensitive for Bob in his post-orgasmic glee so PJ began to lick the delicious seed of his father, off Spencer's face and then spat it in his Father's mouth,

"Mmmmm Daddy that was so good," PJ said giving his Daddy a deep kiss whilst Spencer began to untie Bob.

"Yea son, we should do that again, but maybe next time some revenge is in order," Bob grinned winking at his two boy sluts grabbing Spencer's wrist pulling him towards him and kissing the boys luscious red lips.

Beep-Beep-Beep

PJ walked into the lounge for his phone, "Aw great," he sighed,

"What is it babe?" Spencer asked as he cuddled PJ, nuzzling his neck,

"I've got work, I'm gonna go have a shower," PJ ran up the stairs

"I'll join you!" Spencer followed

"Remember you need to be quick; so no fooling around!" Bob chased after them.

The hot water fell on his furry skin flowing like rivers along his God-like body; the water caressed his body as his rough hands felt along his chest and then his ass and to his groin playing with the thick blonde bush that surrounded his monster. He was still in a post-orgasmic haze, his skin extra sensitive to the warm water making the shower more sensual and erotic. The water tried to push past the thick drying cum on his cock so he slowly began to clean it off, with every touch he seemed to feel as though that orgasm was happening again and before he knew it his cock was a hard as a rock. He went back to the secret draw of toys and pulled out a fleshlight he'd gotten recently (it was supposed to be in place of Amy's absence this week but evidently he won't be using it much with his two bitches). He got back into the steam shower and leaned back against the cold tiles sighing at the contrast in temperature. He manoeuvred his cock in line with fleshlight and slowly pushed it down on the his head at first his fat head wasn't squeezing into the tight hole but slowly the hole began to stretch allowing for a long pleasurable entrance.

"Oh yeah just like breaking in a new bitch," he sighed as the base of the fleshlight made contact with the base of his cock, "At least they were right in saying it was made to accommodate the extra-large," he chuckled. He pulled the fleshlight a few inches, letting the ribbed/bumped texture send pleasure waves through him, then slamming it down with a loud "OH!" he continues this for a while before alternating the pattern. He soon began to imagine that it was PJ's or Spencer's ass he was breaking in; tight, warm and wet, he imagined fucking them doggy style grunting in their ears, telling them how much of a dirty, slutty, bitch they were, slapping their asses till they became red and then forcing them down onto the bed, himself lying atop them grinding his cock deep inside them whispering to PJ about the God cock that made him and telling Spencer that he owned his sexy footballer's ass.

He began to near orgasm so used both his hand to move the fleshlight at a maximum speed, as well as thrusting his hips with the motions to gain that extra bit of pleasure,

"So what happened to no fooling around?" Spencer asked as he moved toward the shower

"Well I am your Daddy so…"

"So Daddy gets have all the fun and his babies don't?" Spencer was in the shower now; he looked damp, as though he quickly dried off and came to see him with his erection standing proud.

"Well I think you've had a lot of fun already," Bob said wiping some cum from Spencer's lips-who blushed when he did so, "so as you punishment you can give Daddy a hand, yes?" Spencer grinned and took a hold of the fleshlight with both hands and began to pump with all his might whilst Bob's hands ran along his jock body.

Spencer began to kiss Bob's chest, "Mmmm Daddy you so hairy,"

"Aww yes baby" Bob Moaned grapping Spencer's bum, who moved up to his neck biting and sucking,

"Your very big Daddy, will I ever be as big as you?"

"Ahhhhh" Spencer was sucking on his neck real hard now, "Well…" he stuttered "If you eat your greens….mmmmm yea,"

Spencer slid down to his knees now and looked up with the most childlike look of innocent ever, "what about my proteins Daddy?" in one swift move the fleshlight was off and Bob's cock was firing a load down his son's throat.

"Aw yes son! Drink my cum you filthy slut! Fu-uck! Suck my dick!" He pulled his dick out of Spencer's mouth and slapped his face with it, forcing out the remainder of his cum, "Who's a good boy for Daddy" and Bob lifted Spencer up and kissed him, forcing him onto the tiled wall, the hot spray falling down Bob's back.

"Maybe next time Daddy can breed his son?" Bob winked

* * *

><p>SO yes i am a bit excited wbu I am that's why my AN is soooo crap but you know! :D see you next time :)

**R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R**R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****R&R**** R&R**** R&R R&R****


End file.
